Happy Fathers Day
by Vampire 24
Summary: A short drabble about Fathers Day and how the West Family plans to celebrate it.


"Daddy…dad, are you awake?" Wally West resisted the urge to open his eyes at the sound of his daughter's voice, hopping that she would get bored and give up. _No such luck_, he thought as he felt her small fingers gently probing at his side. Popping one green eye open, he was met with a pair of equally bright green eyes and a lovely smile. "Happy Father's Day!" his daughter shouted loudly though really there was no need since she was right beside his ear. Wally sat up and pulled Irey onto his lap tickling her sides as he glanced at alarm clock on the nightstand.

11:35

He mentally praised his daughter for having so much patience. "Thanks, honey," he said, placing her back on the bed. "Where's everyone?"

"Mom and Jai are downstairs getting the last of the stuff ready for when Uncle Barry and Grandpa Jay and everyone else comes over. " Irey sat back on her haunches smiling proudly. "Mom sent me to wake you up because she said that I could get the job done best."

"What she actually meant was that you were best at being annoying and that you'd probably spill the food if she'd let you bring it up here," Jai chided as he walked into the room carrying a tray of … Wally really wasn't sure. He assumed that it was meant to be breakfast but, in reality the assortment looked more frightening than it did appetizing. There was a small plate on which rested five short cylinder shaped brown objects, a bowl whose content bared a striking resemblance to cereal except it was none that Wally could identify the name of, and a cup of murky dark fluid that gave off a nauseating smell.

_Ugh, why didn't they let Irey carry it up and spill it?_

Wally put on brave face as his kids worked as one to deliver him his food without making a mess. Irey took the tray from Jai and placed it on her father's lap then, reached over and hoisted her brother onto the bed with them. "Happy Father's Day, dad!" The kids chorused looking at him with bright and large happy grins. Wally felt his heart swell. He really did have the best kids in the world. He glanced down at the tray that rested on his lap; they just didn't happen to be the best cooks in the world.

"Happy Father's Day," Linda said walking into the room with a camera in hand. The trio leaned in close, mindful of the tray on Wally's lap and gave a happy chorus of "Happy Father's Day!" in unison. "Why don't you kids go get washed and dressed?" They twins each gave their father a hug before scurrying out of the room to do as their mother instructed. Linda sat on the bed beside Wally and dodged his attempt at a kiss. "No thanks, morning breathe is far from my favorite flavor." Wally pouted and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Mm, pretty good I guess but, um," he glance around the room conspiratorially in case either of the children were nearby, then gestured to his lap and the tray balanced on it.

"Ah," Linda said. "That would be sausage, soggy Captain Crunch, Lucky Charms, Fruity Pebbles, and cut up banana's, and hot chocolate mixed with apple juice and orange juice," at Wally's raised eyebrow she added, "the kid's thought that that more cereal would make your bones stronger and they couldn't deiced on which drink you would prefer. I made some pancakes if you don't want to indulge in our kids' creative cuisine but, think that it could be a good experience for your taste buds." Linda had barely finished her sentence before Wally had zipped out of the room and back with the more edible source of nutrients.

"All of that hard work," she said with a shake of the head.

"It's the thought that counts," Wally amended around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Well, I think that our speedy guests may be arriving soon so you'd better get washed and dressed when you finish eating," she said rising from the bed before sitting back down and leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "I also think that I may have a present for you later to if you're interested." She kissed his cheek. "Happy Father's Day."

Wally realized that not only did he have the best children on earth but, also the best wife of all time. He really was one lucky guy.


End file.
